


Curtains Pulled Shut

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Dysphoria, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, Trans!Yuri, Very fluffy, love and reassurance, so much fluff and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: You can take that off too if you want to.' He said gently, pressing his lips to the top of Yuri's head as he tensed.'I know.' He replied. 'It's not you that I...' He broke off and sighed. 'I don't like it.''I know, darling.' He replied, stroking his thumb on Yuri's back. 'It's okay if you don't want to, I just don't want you to be too warm.'





	

Yuri walked into the bedroom, finding his boyfriend already curled in the bed and the lamp beside the bed the only source of lighting in the dark room with the curtains pulled closed.

Going to the drawers, Yuri took off his binder and put his pyjamas on.

'Won't you be hot?' Otabek asked softly, looking over at him and pulling the thin summer covers back for Yuri to get into bed.

Yuri hummed thoughtfully. 'Yeah, probably.' He sighed and took of the pyjama bottoms, leaving him in boxers and a shirt and he got into bed, laying close to Otabek and resting his head on his chest.

'You can take that off too if you want to.' He said gently, pressing his lips to the top of Yuri's head as he tensed.

'I know.' He replied. 'It's not you that I...' He broke off and sighed. 'I don't like it.'

'I know, darling.' He replied, stroking his thumb on Yuri's back. 'It's okay if you don't want to, I just don't want you to be too warm.'

Yuri sat up reluctantly and took his shirt off, leaning over to turn the lamp off at the same time and he curled against Otabek's side once again, head nestled in the crook of his neck and Otabek's arm around him.

'You okay?' He asked quietly, running his other and through Yuri's hair and brushing it out of his face.

Yuri shook his head and Otabek held him tighter, knowing that his dysphoria had been pretty bad today and he kissed the top of his head gently.

'I wish I wasn't like this.' He mumbled against Otabek's neck.

'I wouldn't have you any other way.' He replied and Yuri huffed.

'What, are you saying you wouldn't rather I was a real boy? Wouldn't you rather I had a dick like you do and my chest wasn't like this?' He said, voice cracking in frustration.

'Don't say that, Yuri.' Otabek said soothingly. 'You are a 'real' boy. Completely. It doesn't matter what your body is like; you're my boyfriend and I love you.' He said calmly though he knew Yuri would be able to detect the underlying strain in his voice at Yuri's words.

'I know.' Yuri replied, his voice thick and it sounded as though he was close to tears. 'I love you too.'

'So much.'

'So much.'

'You think you can sleep now, sweetheart?' He asked, his voice low and quiet and he felt Yuri nod against his skin.

He stayed awake until he was sure Yuri was asleep, stroking soothing patterns onto his side with his thumb and holding him close until his breathing was light and even and Otabek allowed himself to fall asleep, his hold on Yuri going slack but not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> for ages but I didn't know whether to post it or not
> 
> i like to think Otabek would call Yuri little pet names like darling and sweetheart and Yuri would secretly adore it
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
